Lakeview Cabin VI
Lakeview Cabin VI (also known as CABIN 6) is the 6th episode in the Lakeview Cabin series and the 4th episode in the game. Lakeview Cabin VI takes place on a spaceship overlooking a destroyed planet Earth. It draws large amounts of inspiration from the movies Alien and The Thing. The player controls 4 characters which resemble people from Alien. The game starts out in a "studio" with a cabin, the player can explore all around the station but at one point an alarm goes out and monsters start appearing through the station. The player can evacuate, which will lead to a short scene with the evacuated characters at the Intergalactic Refugee Center, only to be killed by the monsters, which means it's a bad ending. Monsters The Monsters are a baby alien which is the first to appear, they run fast and go around rooms using the vents. They attack by jumping at a character and hurting him, if wounded enough, the person will transform into an indestructible abomination that will crawl through the room they appeared in and then stop, making them a "roadblock" that kills you if you get too close. After a certain time, the baby alien transforms into an adult alien which runs even faster, can destroy doors, use elevators and instead of turning people into "roadblocks" they just kill them, but after each kill another baby alien appears. The blonde woman also makes an appearance here, it will sing and be seen as a ghost randomly,but if the baby alien in the cabin is killed,it will appear in the evacuation room and then teleport to wherever the player is and destroy anything in its path, if killed, it will reappear as an even stronger monster, it will also trigger a timer of 180 seconds which if goes to 0 the game is over, it must be killed for the good ending but the timer will not stop. How to stop the outbreak To stop any appearance of monsters the player must take the analysis gun use the comm computer and go to the room from which the messages come from. Then shoot anyone there, if green then the person is ok if red it means the person is infected and must be put in the VIP room at the bar. After some time the monster will come out but it will not infect any other people. Strategy At the beginning, switch to the second player, grab the analysis gun and put it in the orange "mail" slot. On the computers check in which room the infected person is. Switch between the characters and try to find the room where the alien is. Once you find the room take the analysis gun and shoot everyone in the room. Once you find the infected carry him to the Triple Tray Bar. Also, take a robot with you to the bar and put him on the top platform so he can fix the button for the door on the far left. Once he does that get everyone of that small room take the weapons (except the molotov) and put the infected in there. After that close the door. Once you did that bring everyone to the evacuation room on the top and send all the scientists and soldiers away from the space station. Then grab a mask and a chainsaw and go to the cabin. You will have to find a green key to enter it. Once you did take the chainsaw, go to the fireplace and start the chainsaw. After a few seconds, the alien will come out of the fireplace and it will be killed if you just keep your chainsaw on. Then after everyone is rescued take the rocket launcher, go back to the bar and kill the now evolved alien. After both aliens die, 'E' will appear in the evacuation room. If you find all the weapons the best thing to do is take the grenade launcher with 4 grenades and a rocket launcher with 2 rockets. When you enter the room shoot her with the rocket launcher, but keep your distance so you don't die. Take the grenade launcher and go far right. She will transform into a huge alien monster. Shoot her with a rocket again and with 2 grenades from the grenade launcher. You killed her and you have 180 seconds to evacuate. If you evacuated everyone before it will be very easy to complete this movie. Congrats, you won! Category:Games